1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technology, and particularly to wafer level lens module arrays.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of optical imaging technology, wafer level lens modules are widely used in electronic devices such as digital cameras, mobile phones, and so on.
Generally, a wafer level lens module includes wafer level optical members, such as lenses, filters, etc, and a wafer level image sensor. In manufacturing, a first wafer including many first wafer level optical members arranged in an array, a second wafer including many second wafer level optical members arranged in an array, and a third wafer including many wafer level image sensors arranged in an array are fabricated. In an assembly process, the first wafer is coupled to the second wafer, and then coupled to the third wafer to form a wafer level lens module array. Finally, the wafer level lens module array is cut into many individual wafer level lens modules.
It is common that the first wafer level optical members are not coaxial with the second wafer level optical members, respectively; such that so-called eccentricities occur. The eccentricities lower the quality of the affected wafer level lens modules.
Therefore, what is needed is a wafer level lens module array which can overcome the limitations described.